The Ancient Magus' Bride crossover Seven deadly sins
by EMCABADWOLF
Summary: Ashen eye is up to something but it's nothing good, as all everyone from The Ancient Magus' Bride ends up in Seven deadly sins thanks to Ashen eye - i will apologise that some of the characters may seem very out of character, was not my intention
1. Chapter 1

*it was a quiet day in the boar hat as they arrived near a small village that was beside a massive forest*

Meliodas: hm it has been awfully quiet to day don't you think so Ban

Ban: yeah you said it Captain we sent Elizabeth and Diana out to draw customers in this morning and haven't come back since

*the Sun beings to set very slowly, as King floats down the stairs onto the first floor as he hears Meliodas and Ban speak until he heard giggling coming from outside the windows

as King was about to investigate the giggling stopped as it moved away from the windows then the door to the Boar Hat opened to reveal Elizabeth and Diana had returned from the village*

Elizabeth: oh its empty did no one show up at all

Diana: What?! seriously they said they would

Ban: what do you mean

Elizabeth: we told people about the Boar hat and they were interested to have a look but it looks like none of them came

*Elizabeth became sad that the villagers that she talked to looked so happy to hear the Boar Hat bar had entered their small village, she watched a few men walk in the directions of the Boar Hat*

Elizabeth: *sighs* hm well we can try again tomorrow, i'm going to take a shower

Meliodas: oh would you like some help with that Elizabeth

*before Elizabeth could say anything, Meliodas got hit in the back of the head with a frying pan by Hawk, as Elizabeth is about to head upstairs she hears giggling the same giggling King heard a few seconds ago

she turned her head to the window on her left to see nothing, she just shrugs and thinks she is imagining it as she starts heading towards her bedroom, she opened her bedroom window so fresh air to come in then she went to the shower room when Elizabeth turns on the shower and steps in and finishes

to come out into her bedroom with a towel wrapped around her body and head thats when she heard it again the giggling*

Elizabeth: um who's there

*three very small creatures, Each one is humanoid with bird wings and feet, they also all have insect antennae and pointed ears, their skin comes in a pale colour and their eyeballs are black with red irises*

Ariel one: well, well, I thought i smelled something delicious. Its an adorable Human Girl.

Elizabeth: *blinked in confusion of the creatures in front of her* um excuse me but what are you's

*Ariel's chuckled then smiled at Elizabeth*

Ariel one: i suppose we'd be fairies, in human terms. you better not use unrefined for us, though.

Ariel two: that's right. Call us neighbours

Ariel three: or your good friends.

*Elizabeth watched the small creatures speak and fly around her room but then she starts to think she doesn't remember if King told her the fairies are going by the terms of neighbours, suddenly one of the Ariel's came right up close to her face*

Ariel one: Hey, you're a Druid, aren't you, so the Demon Prince is so silly, taking in druid as his own. Honey wine, more valuable than gold coins of ancient times, more precious than any flower of the land of Fairies.

Ariel two: adorable

Ariel three: adorable

*Elizabeth was dumb founded at these neighbours who knew what she was as they flew around her so happily*

Ariel one: If you're going to become a druid, we'll give you all the help you need, my beloved.

*the Ariel floated down to Elizabeth's right cheek and gave her a small peck*

Elizabeth thoughts: beloved

*a knock was heard on the bedroom door, this startled Elizabeth to jump a bit*

Elizabeth: u-um who is it

Meliodas: its just me Meliodas, are you all right? you're not overheated

Elizabeth: oh Meliodas yes, i'm fine, so you don't need to come in.

Meliodas: well ok, i'm just here to tell you dinner is ready so hurry up before Ban steals all your food

*Elizabeth starts to get changed but then realise that the neighbours were completely gone so she decided to close her window after she got changed, she headed downstairs and had dinner decided not to ask king about the neighbours just yet

after dinner Elizabeth went to bed as the sun settled and moon rose into the dark and starry night as she lay's down and starts to drift off to sleep a small voice appeared*

Ariel one whispers: Elizabeth

Ariel one whispers: Elizabeth

Ariel one whispers: Elizabeth

Ariel one: *Slams on her bedroom window* Elizabeth!

*Elizabeth woke up to the sound and got out of the bed and opened the window, to allow the neighbour to fly in and rest on her palm of her hand*

Elizabeth: oh you're the ... um, neighbour.

Ariel one: hey, why don't we go for a midnight walk? there's a nice forest next to the Boar Hat.

Elizabeth: But...

Ariel one: come on, it'll be fine! just for a little bit. Take a walk, tire yourself out a little and sleep well.

*Elizabeth started to think*

Ariel one: Let's go.

*Elizabeth nods to the neighbour as she puts some shoes on and robe to keep herself warm, she opens her bedroom door quietly then closed it behind her, she thought no one heard her or saw her leave her room but King, Gother, Merlin and escanor saw her leave, they decided to quietly follow her

when Elizabeth made it downstairs she saw Meliodas and Ban asleep as she sneaked pass them not noticing them waking up as she left the Boar hat*

Meliodas: wait was that Elizabeth, what is she doing up at this time

*as Meliodas stood up he noticed the rest of his friends beside him as they walked outside to find Elizabeth, she was nowhere in site, Meliodas noticed Diana awake*

Meliodas: oh Diana did you see Elizabeth go by

Diana: yup i did Captain but was with a small humanoid creature with bird wings and feet, it had insect antennae and pointed ears, it's skin was a pale colour and their eyeballs were black with red irises then i saw her following the creature into the forest

Meliodas: i think Elizabeth might of been trick and put into a trance by that thing, ok Diana, Ban, King your coming with me into the forest and for Merlin, Gother and Escanor you's will stay here and look after the Boar Hat

*everyone nodded at Meliodas and his friends went into the forest, as for Merlin, Gother and Escanor headed back into the boar hut not long after they enter, the door opens again to reveal a hooded person standing at the height of 148cm (4'10")*

?: excuse me i was just wondering if you could help me with something

*Merlin looked at the person in front of her trying to figure out who he is but she could sense something really bad*

Escanor: what would you like help with young man, we would gladly help you with anything you need

*the hooded person rose it's face as the persons eye's came into view they were blue eyes and the smile was malicious*

?: yes you's will do nicely for my experiment's

*before Merlin, Gother and Escanor could react, the hooded person closed the door behind them then silence was only heard inside the boar Hat


	2. Chapter 2

*meanwhile in forest, Elizabeth followed the Ariel neighbour as the forest was limitless, light, and verdant. Its canopy was demanded by birch, yew, and oak, who permitted ample, shimmering lights to descend for bright sprouts to claim the thick layer of leaves below.

Curling vines waved from a couple of trees, and an array of flowers, which were found in the most quiet places, added colourful, scented elements to the otherwise unchanging landscape.

A mishmash of sounds, which were caused by birds and giggle of fairies, that brightened up the forest and drowned out the occasional splashes of frogs jumping in the nearby lake.

Elizabeth: it's kind of bright.

Ariel one: it's the trail we leave after we've passed by. you can see that, too, huh?

*Elizabeth looked around her while still following Ariel, she loved how the forest glistened in the night but then Elizabeth stopped to realise something*

Elizabeth: hey, we've walked pretty far.

Ariel one: it's fine. we gotta go even further, if anything. after all, you don't need to go back anymore

*Elizabeth turned around to the neighbours face to see a smirk a glee*

Ariel one: we finally duped the Demon prince.

Elizabeth: what are you talking about?

Ariel one: i need to take you back to our land, or the others will get angry at me. it'll be a lot easier than living in the human world. don't worry

Elizabeth: but i should worry what do you mean your land

Ariel one: Hey, it just happens to be open

*Ariel flew towards some rock pillars that stand in position as one of the rock pillars have a arch way glowing really brightly as soft sounds could be heard from it*

Ariel one: the Fairy Kingdom is past here. a super fun world, just for you and us.

Elizabeth: W-wait, what thats impossible the Fairy Kingdom couldn't be, shouldn't we be heading to The Fairy King's Forest thats up north and not in the south

*the Ariel looked at Elizabeth in disgust but when Elizabeth glanced at her she was smiling*

Ariel one: Let's go.

Elizabeth: I-I'm going back.

Ariel one: Oh? back where? the Boar Hat where your life is always but into danger. you might as well live a happy giddy life on this side.

*Elizabeth turns around to walk away but then stops as she listened to the neighbours words, Elizabeth doesn't notice white pale arms wrapping around her*

Elizabeth: you're right. i'm always getting into danger

*Elizabeth starts to be slowly pushed towards the Fairy Kingdom doorway as the Ariel's giggled and laughed but in the darkness thousands upon thousands of red eyes appeared giggling

as Elizabeth reaches out her hand towards the Ariel's as the neighbours behind her forcefully push her in they're direction, Elizabeth suddenly stooped in her tracks*

Ariel one: what's wrong, Elizabeth

Elizabeth: I can't. i have to go home

Ariel one: why? there's no reason you have to go back to that Boar Hat. since you'll only get in the way

*Elizabeth hung her head lower knowing the neighbour was still right, she was about to start walking until she heard yelling coming from behind her*

Meliodas, Ban, Diana and King: ELIZABETH!

*Meliodas, Ban, Diana and King appeared from the forest to see Elizabeth with the small creature, the neighbours weren't happy at all to see the demon prince and his friends show up to save Elizabeth

Meliodas, Ban, Diana and King walked towards Elizabeth who had a shocked face*

Ariel one: curses! how did you know where we were?

Meliodas: i can always sense when my Beloved is it danger plus we had King to follow your trail

King: now be gone. I'll forgive you just this once. next time you won't be so lucky

*the neighbours became angry at King then laughed at him*

Ariel one: let's see if a half baked loser's like you's can protect our dove and you King you think you can give us orders

Ariel two: *giggles* thats funny

Ariel three: the real queen and king of all fae can tell's us off and thats now you, you phoney fairy king

*the neighbours flew towards the arch way as the magic that surrounds the archway starts to disappear*

Ariel one: you can change your mind whenever you want, Elizabeth


	3. Chapter 3

*after the Ariel said that the doorway to the fairy kingdom closed tightly, Elizabeth turned around to face her friends but King just realised he was just insulted by one of the neighbours*

King: wait What?!

Ban: hey don't take it to heart King, anyway Elizabeth what were you doing out here with that small creature

Elizabeth: oh they are fairies... i mean neighbours

King: what? that small creature was a fairy but thats impossible none of the fairies looked like that

Diana: what about that archway they were pulling you towards

Elizabeth: oh that was the fairy kingdom

*King looked Elizabeth with wide eyes*

Elizabeth: *yawns* i'm so tired *Elizabeth collapses from sleep exhausted

*Meliodas catches her before she hits head*

Meliodas: she's right, we should head back home now, ok King lead the way

*King looked at Meliodas then the direction they came from only to realise, he can't see the trail they used to get here but notice a tree shaped bed in a clearing next to them*

King: um i'm sorry to say this, i don't know the direction we came from but look theres tree shaped bed over there. we could sleep there until morning

*everyone agreed as they headed to the tree shaped bed and fell asleep, after a couple of hours morning came Meliodas, ban, King and Diana woke up first as for Elizabeth was still sound a sleep*

Meliodas: hey it's morning good now its time to head back home watcha think guys ... guys

*Meliodas turned to see something heading their way but a lullaby was heard out through the forest

King, Ban and Diana watched as six figures started to approach them when they came into Focus as there were three black wolves, a elegant woman riding a white mule and a small creature diminutive appearance with head that consist of stone, a golden necklace, and a fur pelt while holding a staff as its shown it is guiding the six figures towards them*

Spriggan: Let not the sunlight pass. dance, flowers and grass, let not your scent be lost for direction. sing praise, homeless bird, that the mistress of the night, shall not tear off your wings.

*when the figures came into complete view they stopped in front of them, the woman on the mule hopped off as she was tall as a human with floor-length black hair that is parted at the centre, violet eyes and very large breasts. Her dress is black and adorned with gold and she has a circlet that resembles green branches.*

Titania: well, well, three strapping young men and a female giant to greet me. how kind of you both.

Spriggan: My queen, you ought not speak directly with the commoners.

Titania: you're so strict. he & she is one of my own, Spriggan.

Spriggan: i have no respect to show a being of flesh.

*Meliodas, king, Diana and Ban watch the woman draw near to them*

Ban whispers to Meliodas: who is she?

Meliodas: try not to talk to her too much. she's the queen of fairies. she commands all of the creatures of the night in Britannia. Titania

Titania: you're perhaps the only one beside my husband that calls me by my name, Demon Prince

Meliodas: where's the king

Titania: he gets rambunctious, so i left him behind. i wanted to see you's and your hatchling today. Now, Demon Prince, would you introduce me to your beloved?

*Titania looked at Meliodas with glee as for Ban, King and Diana were utterly confused and wondered how Meliodas knew this woman Titania as they all were about to turn around to see Elizabeth, Titania's eye's became wide with shock*

Oberon: wow, she has two different colour eye's one orange and the other is blue*gasp* she also has a symbol on the orange one too

*A humanoid creature with deer horns and deer hooves, they have fair skin, yellow eyes and long, bushy, dark green hair that reaches beyond its back is looming over Elizabeth*

Titania: Oberon... what are you doing?

Oberon: Shucks, you found me

Titania: you weren't even trying to hide

Meliodas: Faerie king Oberon. she neither a toy nor a doll so stand back, please

Oberon: What are you Jealous? you've finally come to that, huh? i like it. How Manly

*Oberon walked over to Meliodas and crouched down to his level, his eyes turn wicked slits when he spoke to Meliodas*

Oberon: we have been watching you from the shadows act as though you were Elizabeth's Parent or mate is quite fun to watch. although ... i wonder how long you can keep up the false kindness for this one Person

*Titania roughly grabs the back of Oberon's hair and yanks him away from Meliodas*

Titania: you mustn't bully children, dear

Oberon: ow, ow, ow!

Titania: you're here to see his mate today, aren't you

*Titania lets go of Oberon as he lands on the ground

Oberon: you're so soft when it comes to to kids, Titania.

Titania: unfortunately, i'm not as unscrupulous as you are.

Oberon: you're so mean! fine. lets hurry up and wake this sleepy-head

*Oberon walks back over to Elizabeth but before he could wake Elizabeth up, she woke up on her on accord*

Oberon: *grabs Elizabeth's hand* good morning, sweet maid who bears the name of gods promise

*Elizabeth blinked her eyes open then looked at Oberon in confusion as she looked uncomfortable with him holding her hand*

Elizabeth: u-uh, who are you?

Meliodas: Morning Elizabeth

*Elizabeth turned around to see Meliodas and the others as she get up and run over to them also lets go of Oberon's hand*

Oberon: rejected. A hatchling's imprinting sure is strong

Titania: she just caught on to how terrible a person you are.

Elizabeth: um ...

Meliodas: you were asleep for awhile

*Elizabeth smiles at everyone until she was distracted by someone touching her hair, as she turns her head to the left see meets eyes with Titania*

Titania: sorry to scare you. nice to meet you. I'm Titania, queen of faeries who live in Albion as well as Tír na nÓg-

Oberon: And I'm her Husband, Oberon! nice to meet you.

Elizabeth: Albion? Tír

*Elizabeth looks at Meliodas and King but king didn't have a clue what they were on about*

Meliodas: an old name for the island of Britannia and Tír na nÓg is the land of fairies

*king watched as Meliodas told Elizabeth everything and him who is a fairy not knowing the place existed in the first place

King started to think and mutter to himself about was going on until his trail of thought was interrupted by Oberon*

Oberon: Hey, girl Elizabeth, was it? you aren't afraid of him? are you okay? not distressed?

Elizabeth: sure. yes, i'm fine

Oberon: oh yeah. i'm glad. yup. as long as you aren't scared, so, do you have kids, yet?

*Elizabeth and Meliodas became stunned and shocked at Oberon, King and Diana were the same but for Ban he was laughing his ass off*

Elizabeth and Meliodas: huh

Oberon: you're his mate, aren't you? maybe your too little still. i bet your child would be an excellent bundle of joy. Kids are cute. Especially blondes! seriously. We love blondes.

Titania watched her husband jump about and around Elizabeth, Meliodas and his friends. it was becoming embarrassing for her*

Titania: Spriggan

Spriggan: go

*after he said that the three black wolves jumped into action and attacked Oberon*

Meliodas: i guess he's kind of really stupid. pay him no mind.

Titania: do forgive my fool of a husband

Elizabeth: i-is he all right?

Titania: don't worry. he's enjoying it.

*Titania starts to walk away back towards her white mule*

Titania: i'll be excusing myself now, especially since this idiot is here. we'll talk another time

*Titania hops onto the white mule as she was light as feather*

Titania: i'm glad i got to meet the hatchling druid and you again Demon prince, come visit us someday. we'll hold a banquet

Meliodas: i'll go, if you intend to let us come home.

Titania: *chuckles* we'll see. every being of night, including Elizabeth, Diana and king, are my adorable little child. well then, good day

Oberon: toddles

*Titania and Oberon started to walk away into the forest*

Spriggan: don't you dare think of setting foot there, even if the queen allows it.

*Spriggan follows his queen and king as they disappear into the forest*

Oberon: you sure are harsh to everyone that isn't a fairy.

Spriggan: think of all the people and spirits that were lost because of him.

Oberon: the humans were guilty back then. it's always those of us in the humans' shadow that get the short end of the stick *Oberon hops off the ground* hey darling, don't you find it odd that the demon prince didn't act odd around us that there, ever since we left this dimensional plane back to our own plane different timeline but that was a Millennia ago.

Titania: you might be right beloved, now that Ashen eye has brought us here well not only us but all of my children, the fairy kingdom itself and every living person and creature we know, i do believe our Robin and Thorn might be in danger

*Oberon and Titania looked at each other worryingly as they headed back to fairy kingdom*

Oberon: why would you say that beloved

Titania: Ashen eye didn't just bring every living person and creature to this dimensional plane but he brought him too

Oberon: wait, you don't mean ...

*Meliodas, Elizabeth, Diana, ban and King they decided to head home but the moment they took one step into the forest, they arrived back at Boar Hat*

Ban: wait what!? you can't be serious we were this close to home

Meliodas: fairy magic can do that to you its a real pain

King: wait Captain but how did you know those faeries back there and when i had no clue who they were

Meliodas: i will tell you, first lets head inside to get something to eat

*everyone agreed as Meliodas open the door to Boar hat, he and everyone else was in utter shock there was so much blood everywhere

then their eye's landed on a boy in his early teens with blue eyes and long silver hair, stylised with bangs that sometimes cover his eyes. He is wearing a long coat, shorts, and a striped shirt underneath a suit and vest.

the boy is standing over an unconscious Merlin, Gother and Escanor but is holding an unconscious Hawk too, the floor boards under Meliodas's feet creaked as it got the attention of the boy as he turned to face them, the boy gave them a wicked smile*

Meliodas whispered to himself: Cartaphilus


End file.
